


The Coronation

by Agentsharpshoot



Series: Royal Stucky AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cliche, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Bucky Barnes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prince James ("Jesus it's /Bucky/") birthday, and coronation. All the neighboring countries and are invited to the masquerade ball their throwing. Prince Steven Rogers shows up, and god he really he doesn't want to be here, and no one told him the other prince was this hot. Is it wrong Steve is flirting with him? And is Bucky really flirting back? And what the hell happened last night because after that first drink he doesn't remember anything up to the point of waking up naked next to the man. He knows he shouldn't do this again, but Bucky is way to attractive to say no too and it is a good alliance between their two kingdoms. Yeah of course, it's just for their kingdoms benefits. Steve isn't falling in love, and Bucky isn't also head over heels. That's absurd.  It's for their kingdom. That's it. (It so isn't)</p>
<p>OR where Steve and Bucky are two princes that are head over heels in love but they are both oblivious to it and Clint and Natasha try and get them together while slowly falling in love also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this was inspired by a photo set AU by SuperAnarchy (On tumblr) and let me say I'm a sucker for Royal!AU's and I honestly am so grateful for Lilly putting up with my ideas and helping me sculpt this into a readable fanfic. I just wanna say their will be alot of cliche tropes in this including the "You Make Me A Better Person" "I thought you just liked having sex with me, not that you liked /me/" and more! I just wanna say Bucky will be an asshole for the majority of the first few chapters but he becomes a sinnamon roll after meeting Steve. Their will be a lot of mutual pinning and you'll find yourself going "WOW just kiss already and declare you love" a lot. Their will be smut, fluff, and angst galore, but all chapters will be tagged with warnings so if you don't want to read that you don't have to if you don't want to. So sit back, and enjoy these two dorks.

“His highness, Prince James Barnes the First cordially invites King William Rogers and Queen Anna Romanova-Rogers, Prince Steven Rogers and Princess Natalia Romanova to his coronation to the crown, and masquerade ball celebrating his 24th birthday.” The man lowered the scroll as he finished reading the invitation. He watched as his fathers wife clasped her hands tightly in excitement, “Oh it’s about time he finally gets the crown.” She mused and Steve just about gagged out of disgust. Of course she was interested in that. Power, that’s all she wanted for both her and her daughter.  


Natalia - or Natasha as she preferred - could care less about the crown which her mother so desperately wanted. She was the only good thing Steve could find about his fathers marriage. And leaning forward in his seat, his throne, he could see Natasha looking as disgusted with her mother as he felt.

His fathers beckoned the messenger forward, taking the scroll from the mans hands he read it for a moment before he pressed his lips into a thin line. “Yes, it is just a shame we won’t be able to make it.” He mused and Steve wished he had a way to preserve the look on Natasha’s face because he was pretty sure it mirrored his. Neither was a fan of formal events, and both were all to glad to hear they couldn’t attend. “Well why not darling?” Anna retorted pouting.

His father waved his hand in response, “We have a visiting ambassador coming over remember? What’s his name…ah Quill. Peter Quo;;.” He responded, and Steve smirked. The ambassador was fun, and was a blast to bed. Anna leaned back, crossing her arms glaring irritably at her husband. Steve didn’t have to be a mind reader to see the wheels turning in her head.

Her head turned to look at her daughter, a soft smile spread across her lips, and Steve began to realize what she was thinking. Natasha also seemed to realize it. “Нет. Нет, Мама.” She started, her accent growing thick on her as she resorted back to their native language. Anna didn’t respond to her daughters complaint, turning in the seat to look at her husband, “William, мой любовь, how would you feel about sending our children alone? We may not be able, but their is no reason why they can not go to Prince James coronation and ball in representation of us, yes? They are old enough, I have faith in my daughter and son.” She said a smile beaming across her face.

Steve silently groaned, he had met the prince only once when he was 6 and the other man was 10 years and he had been a spoiled brat. Pulling Steve’s gold locks and hitting him with wooden swords much to hard, leaving bruises that took weeks to heal on little Steve.

His mother had always stroked his curls back in place, and applied cool cloths to the bruises and reminded him “He wasn’t trying to hurt you Steve, he was just playing with you.” Despite it probably being the truth, Steve still held a grudge against the other man.

His father turned to look at his son, lips curling up in a smile. Steve signed softly, knowing what his response will be to. Steve leaned back in his seat, cursing under his breath as he heard his father reply. “What a wonderful idea! Send a bird at once to the Barnes. Princess Natalia Romanova and Prince Steven Rogers will be attending the coronation and ball for His Majesty, Prince James Barnes.”

* * *

  


His stallion was beautiful. There was no doubt about it, anyone with eyes could see how beautiful his steed was. Tall legs balanced a sleek, glossy chocolate body. A short black mane stood in a mohawk cut along his neck, forelock ghosting down across the white star on his forehead. His face was chiseled, and long, his cheekbones thick and large. A long black tail ghosted down over his hocks when he stood still, when he moved his tail was held high, flashily showing it off. Four white stockings stood over cobalt hooves.

Yes he was beautiful, his stallion was admired up and down the country, but it was no secret that many admired the rider who sat in the saddle more. Prince James was beautiful, just as beautiful if not more so than his stallion. A bachelor, James was cocky as he could be. He knew both men and women fancied him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fancy both genders as well.

Born as the only child to the late King Henry II and a mother who died giving birth, he never knew his mother. Heir to the throne, he was spoiled for much of his childhood. His father had remarried when he was only four, to a woman with short brown hair, and eyes that were as dark as night. Despite the woman social appearance, she was a cruel woman who only cared for herself. She had loathed James since he was little, knowing when her husband passed she’d no longer be the queen.

Despite that, his father never seemed to realize his son’s and wife’s mutual hate of each other. James was only twelve when his father was assassinated by a poisoned blade. As was the law, the Queen took the crown and rule over the large country until James came of age and was deemed responsible enough to rule.

Whoever deemed he was responsible enough now at the age of twenty four must of been beyond drunk when they made the ruling. His teen years had been wild, and it continued into his twenties. He parted, he fought, and he slept with whoever he felt like. Many would agree, ‘responsible’ was not a word to describe the soon to be new King. 

“Prince James, please stand still.” The tailor said with a sigh, as he once again straightened the mans shoulders. The prince sighed loudly, “I don’t see the point. I have plenty of suits that fit. I don’t need a new one.” He complained as the man measured his shoulder line once more. The tailor sighed, “Your majesty, please.” He responded, “You have to. The queen wishes-” “She’s not the Queen anymore!” He snapped batting the mans hand away from his shoulder “And you don’t get to tell me what I have to do. I’m the King. I don’t have to do anything.” He spat poking the mans chest harshly.

He stepped down from the stand, grabbing the white shirt on the dresser. He pulled it on, buttoning it up, “And you can tell Regina, she can go to hell.” He replied, tugging on the riding boots. “It’s bad enough I’m having a goddamn masquerade ball, like I’m a fucking princess who just turned eight.” He snarled lacing up his boots, “I mean it’s bad enough she stabbed my father in the back. Can’t leave me with a classic celebration of my coronation?” He grumbled to himself as he stood up. The tailor looked away as the prince stood up and turned his glare to him.

“But seriously, tell Regina to go to hell.” He stated simply before stalking out of his room. Despite the protective detail he had following him, no one decided to bother him, which he was glad for. He wasn’t in the mood for polite chatter, to smile and promise that he’d do the best for the kingdom. He wasn’t interested in ruling, he didn’t exactly ask for it, but if it would piss of his step-mother, he’d be more than happy to take on the crown.

“Hey Buchanan.” the teasing voice called, and it had the prince’s lips tugging up in a smile before he even saw the man it belonged to. “Clint, how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me that?” he called over to the knight who was currently standing over a young, groaning squire. “And if you break another squire where he can’t train I’m pretty sure Nick won’t give you another.” he reminded the man who threw his head back and laughed.  


Clint Barton was young to be a knight of his experience, but he was notorious for not knowing the term ‘Going Easy’ on anybody - including his newest squire. It was also why few men sparred against him, and he had never had a squire for more than a year. He was also famous for his archery skills - his arrows always found their target.

“Ah, fine. Bucky, don’t you have better things to be doing than worrying about me?” Clint questioned, drawing out the princes name before tossing the practice sword aside, he spoke a few words to the squire before walking over to Bucky and clasped his shoulder tightly before gently pushing him away.  
  
Bucky made a face, “Unless you mean getting yet another suit made, no. No I do not. Besides, if I don’t who is? No one else carries enough about your ugly face.” he teased pushing him back with his shoulder and Clint laughed again, “Hey, I may not be the playboy you are, but I have plenty of action.”

Bucky scoffed in response, “Paying women at the brothel does not count.” he teased and Clint placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt, “That hurts Buck. It really truly does.” he stated lower lip pouting out. After a moment of standing silently, Clint began to speak again.

“So besides avoiding your ‘royal duties’,” he said making quotation marks with his fingers, “What are you planning on doing?” he questioned the Prince. Bucky hesitated briefly before answering, “I’m going to go see Myko.”

Clint didn’t hide his amusement at that, the stallion that belonged to the Prince was a flirty, and highly temperamental stallion who only liked a few people, and only allowed one person to be near him at a time. Bucky going to see the stallion was all he needed to do to be left alone. “Say Hi to the bastard for me. Last time I walked past his stall the little ass reached out and bit me. Still got the mark, see?” he spoke, rolling up the tan shirt to show the red mark on his arm where Myko had let into him.

Bucky chuckled in response, “Don’t know what your problem is. He’s a little baby for me.” he teased, and Clint rolled his eyes. “He’s the devil in horse form. The only reason he likes you is because he think’s you’re a pretty little filly. I mean with those eyelashes, and that face, and-okay ow!” he was cut off from teasing the prince by Bucky pinching his skin lightly.

“You know if you weren’t the prince, and I wouldn’t be killed for kicking your ass I’d of….” his voice trailed off as he spoke, looking at something over Bucky’s shoulder. He suddenly bowed, “Your majesty.” he spoke before shooting Bucky an apologetic look, he turned and left.  


Bucky let out a sigh, turning sharply on his heels to look at his step-mother. “Regina,” he said cooly. The woman glared at him, “Just what do you think you’re doing?” she snapped, “You need a new suit! I don’t appreciate you leaving in the middle of the session!” She hissed placing her hands on her hips. 

Bucky rolled his eyes as she bitched about him leaving, “Just who do you think you are-?” she started to snap back before Bucky cut her off. “I am the King, You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do any longer.” He snapped and the woman glared.

“Fine. Have it your way. Just so you know, it isn’t just our kingdom coming. I just got a letter from King Rogers stating his son and step-daughter will be coming. If you don’t want to impress your kingdom fine, at least put on a good image for others.” She snapped before stalking off and Bucky rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет. Нет, Мама - No. No, Mom/Mother/Mama.  
> мой любовь - My love


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentle trod of hooves underneath him lulled Steve into drowsiness, the ride had been a slow one. The scenery didn’t help to keep him awake either, miles after miles of green forest. Birds called out in warning as the party passed through the forest on the dirt path, but no other animals dared show their faces. Steve knew that some of the knights wouldn’t think twice of giving chase after a deer or rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasilisa ('Lissa) (Ha Vampire Academy) is Steve's horse in this chapter. She is a buckskin. Based off a horse I know in real life but you don't care about that. The paint stallion Nat is riding doesn't have a name or large description because I don't plan on using him again, but he is a bay tobiano paint stallion if you wanna look them up...um I think that's all you need to know before reading.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. They'll be some more helpful notes at the bottom.

The gentle trod of hooves underneath him lulled Steve into drowsiness, the ride had been a slow one. The scenery didn’t help to keep him awake either, miles after miles of green forest. Birds called out in warning as the party passed through the forest on the dirt path, but no other animals dared show their faces. Steve knew that some of the knights wouldn’t think twice of giving chase after a deer or rabbit. The whole party was bored from lack of movement; they had been riding for almost a week now since they left home. Since they left it had been the same scenery: fields, forest, and more fields.

Up ahead, the wheels of the carriages rattled over bumps on the rocky dirt road, they were supposed to reach the other castle before nightfall, and even though Steve wasn’t looking forward to socializing, he was looking forward to being off his horse. His thighs and butt were sore from the continuous riding. He could of course ride in the carriage with his stepsister but he knew it was more uncomfortable than riding his steady-footed mare.

His attention turned to the fawn colored mare underneath him. Her head was level with her body, charcoal mane falling into her eyes as she walked on. A black dorsal stripe ran along her spine, and underneath the saddle. His hand ran underneath her mane, feeling the soft hair underneath it. She snorted in response, skin twitching at the tickling sensation.

Her ears flicked forward suddenly, her head lifting as a gentle whinny rumbled in her chest as she focused on a noise ahead. “What is it ‘Lissa?” he whispered softly even though he heard it also. Shouts of disagreement reached his ear, and he gently dug his heels into his mount. The horse tossed her head, mouthing at the bit for a moment in thought before lunging forward in a trot before Steve could command her again.

Steve posted in the saddle at the bouncy trot. Teeth clacking as he forced himself to stay in the seat, he was more than thankful to find the source was his step-sister a few knights trying to keep her in the carriage, he reined his buckskin in as they approached. She tossed her head, sending spit flying as she drooled down her chin as she slowed to a fast walk towards them. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he questioned looking between a very pissed Natasha and the knights.

“I am sick and tired of being forced to ride in a carriage like I’m a child.” She spat, “I want a horse!” she said glaring at the knights, they avoided her glaze. “Your majesty, please, your mother said we were to make sure you stayed-” the man was cut off as she glared at them, “My mother isn’t here, now is she?” she retorted and Steve sighed knowing where this was going.

“Unless one of you plan on telling her she isn’t allowed to and making her get back in, I recommend giving her a horse.” He suggested lightly, the men exchanged glances knowing very well they couldn’t exactly force the princess into anything. “But she isn’t dressed to-” the one started and Natasha raised an eyebrow, “I’ll manage.” She stated simply holding out her hand for the reins of the tobiano paint stallion the one held.

The knight reluctantly gave the princess the reins which she took with a smirk. She slipped off the silk slippers on her feet, handing them to the knight instead who held them dumbfounded. She gathered up her skirts before sticking a barefoot in the stirrup and mounting up. The knights stood open mouth gaping before Steve coughed, both of their cheeks flushed red and they averted their eyes from the skin on her legs. Natasha’s lips twitched into a smirk as she rearranged her skirts to fix the problem.  


Steve chuckled at their red faces which was fading into their neck. Nat rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath she dug her heels into the horses’ side urging it into a walk on the side of the path, and then a canter. Mouthing a sorry at the knight, Steve nudged his mares side. Vasilisa tossed her head before lunging into a fast paced canter to catch the stallion, mouthing at the bit harshly she tugged at the reins. After a moment, Steve gave her the head she wanted. The horse exploded from under him, legs stretching forward swallowing the distance between the two horses.

As they passed the other horses flank Steve tugged on the reins, slowing the horses steps down to a light canter. She gave a small hop in defiance but obeyed. Nat reined her stallion in as well, both riders slowing to a trot and then a gentle walk. They had passed the rest of the party; they were now at the front. The ground was still rough, but no longer as treaded on as it was in the back.

They rode in silence for a bit, only the sound of the hooves and the occasional snort from one of their mounts. Nat broke the silence, “Okay, tell me.” she stated simply. Steve looked over, an eyebrow raising in confusion. “Your silence speaks wonders Steven.” She said, lip twitching into a smile as he made a small face at his full name. “You are worried about this trip, aren’t you?” she asked, eyebrows knitting together in worry.

Steve tilted his head, pursing his lips together as he thought. “I wouldn’t say I’m worried…” he mused softly, “I’d say more….” He trailed off thinking for the correct word. “Nervous? Scared?” Nat volunteered, and Steve shot her a glare. “I’m _not_ nervous. Or scared,” He promised. “You actually have to fear something to be scared. And I don’t.” he promised and Natalie rolled her eyes.

“Fine. You’ve meet Prince James though right?” she questioned, “What was he like?” and Steve scoffed softly. “Trust me, if he was anything like he was the last time I saw him, I hope he dies before he’s crowned.” Natalie glared at Steve. “Steve!” she scolded harshly, “That’s such a mean thing to-” Steve waved his hands interrupting her. “No you don’t understand. He was a serious bully.” He promised, “And according to rumors, it only got worse once his mother died.” He stated with shrug.

Natalie didn’t respond to that, and they rode in silence for a few moments before she started talking again. “You’ll be awful.” She stated simply and Steve snickered, “What are you talking about now?” he asked in amusement. Nat pressed her lips together tightly in a thin line before she looked over, “Making treaties.” She said, “You don’t know when to shut your mouth. You say whatever comes into your mind, and don’t get me wrong – it can be good, but Steve…you need a filter usually.” Steve felt his lip twitching into a smile at her words.

She was a lot harsher with words than he was. She was quite good at making her words dangerous without even meaning to. Many avoided her because even compliments turned out rude. Steve shook his head softly, “I don’t even want to.” He admitted, “I don’t want to rule. To have everyone breathing down my neck. It’s not exactly something I find…appealing.” He said leaning back in the saddle.

Nat had dropped the reins of her horse letting it hang loosely on his neck as he continued to walk. Steve knew better than to relax his hold on the reins to the mare. “I don’t envy James by any means. He can keep his coronation, and the crown. I don’t want anything to do with it.” he stated with a shrug, and Natasha laughed softly. “Just think, one day you’ll have the big fancy coronation also.” She said teasingly, “His majesty, King Steven Rogers.”

Steve groaned. “Now that I hear that out loud, I think I may just kill myself so I don’t have to deal with it.” and Natasha laughed. “Please no, if you die, I’m next. I don’t want to even think about what my mother would do with that. She already has plans to-” her voice was covered by fast hoof beats behind them. A small group of knights came up beside them, “Your highness, for your safety please fall back.” One warned looking over the pair to the small band of approaching knights. Their colors of crimson and gold stood out against their dark mounts. One held a large banner, the material billowing in the wind of their canter.  

Natasha rolled her eyes, picking up the reins, she reined her horse in a circle, trotting back towards the party. Despite ‘Lissa turning her head to call after the stallion, Steve held his horse steady. He followed the knights to meet the other band. As the black stallions approached he watched as both parties watched each other warily.

As they came to a halt in front of each other, Steve beckoned only the one knight to follow him as he approached the other band. Two of the other kingdom knights met them in the middle, “Greetings. We were sent by Prince James to welcome you, and show your party safe passage to the castle. If we leave now, we should be there shortly before night fall.” The man spoke, and Steve forced a small smile on his face. “We appreciate the gesture.” He said slowly, he turned in his saddle, waving his arm in signal for the rest of the party to follow.

The other knights turned, heading back the way they came. Steve held his horse in spot as his party began to follow. ‘Lissa tore up the ground underneath her, mouthing at the bit in frustration as horses and carriages passed them. Steve waited until Natasha caught up to him. He shot her a small smile, before he allowed his horse to fall into step with the stallion.

 

* * *

 

Bucky leaned his head on shoulder, he’d occasionally point at a color, or flower bouquet but his presence was useless. Technically they could do it without him, but oh no. He had to be here, but it was still his fault if he fell asleep. It wasn’t his fault; he was bored out of his mind. However, anytime his eyes started to flicker shut Clint would pinch his arm. It went on like that for a while, Bucky would start to fall sleep and Clint would pinch him repeatedly until Bucky slapped his hand him.

“This is pointless. This is stupid, I don’t see why I have to-that one-be here. I mean I like blue, and red. Is it that hard to color code everything that I have to be here? It’s bad enough that I have to be here, but I’m not even doing anything, I mean I’m just sitting here and-No. Put that one over there! Gods, you’re useless-doing absolutely nothing.” Bucky whined to Clint. He bit his lip, the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth as he broke the skin. His hand raised slightly, touching the tender spot to see the red liquid on his finger.

Clint rolled his eyes. “I don’t get paid enough for this.” He muttered, and Bucky shot him a glare, “You get paid?” he questioned, a smile playing on his lips. Clint grinned, “Shut up.” He said with a soft chuckle. Bucky wiped the blood off his finger on his pant leg. He crossed his arms. “I mean I don’t even see why we have to _t_ _hem_ here.” He said pointedly. “The last time he was here he was so…spoiled. If I did anything with him, he’d go crying to his Mother. I couldn’t do _anything_  without him crying.” He scoffed.

Clint glazed at Bucky, a smile on his lips. “What?” Bucky questioned, and Clint laughed. “He was…what five? You were bigger than him. Plus, I heard he was a pretty delicate kid. You probably were hurting him without even meeting him.” He said, eyes sparkling in amusement. “You’re just being so….childish. Holding a grudge over something so trivial like that.”

Bucky scoffed, leaning back against the throne backing, “Hey that’s what my real family is good at.” He said sarcastically. Clint eyes narrowed at that. “Okay _James_. Why do you always bring that up? I mean honestly you do this everytime-” the doors to the hall burst open and Clint fell silent, looking over at the sweating child who stood there.

“The…party….Rogers….Romanova…here…gates.” he panted through gaspsy breaths as he tried to catch his breath. Clint raised an eyebrow, “The other party has come through the gates?” he translated as the boy nodded breathlessly. Bucky stood up, thankful for the distraction from the bitching Clint was about to do. “Well come on, time to welcome them.” He said, a fake smile appearing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man did I bullshit my way through this chapter. I had legit 2 sentences of ideas on what to do in this chapter and I drew it out to over 2,000 words. I am good. Anyway I promise the next chapter will have Steve and Bucky interacting. It looks like chapter 4 will contain smut (let's be honest, it's probably all it's gonna be) so just aheads up!
> 
> But what is Natasha's mother planning? What is
> 
> In case you were wondering  
> \- The knights did indeed see Natasha's legs and since it was considered almost taboo to see a womans legs they are obviously very flabbergasted. (She was not riding sidesaddle. Ha.)  
> \- 'Lissa mouthing at the bit, and frothing/drooling is quite normal. It means a rider has a gentle hand, and the horse has accepted the bit. She is obviously a bit headstrong, but she does indeed love Steve (which we'll see more of later on)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr for more Stucky trash and maybe even sneak peeks of new chapters! Feel free to comment (or send me messages) of what you'd love to see in upcoming chapters and if you like it!
> 
> My tumblr : justapieceofgeekytrash.tumblr.com


End file.
